


Overjoyed

by Celine_Violsson



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Memories, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: Ретроспектива жизни Наташи, и её частично восстановленные воспоминания. Щепотка домашнего уюта и дети Клинта, которые внимательно слушают тётю Нат.





	Overjoyed

_Слова — это всё, что у нас есть. И я слышу твой зов в кромешной тьме._

Наташа собрала волосы в хвост, подложила под голову подушку и устало зевнула. Вокруг кресла сидели Купер и Лайла и продолжали внимательно наблюдать за ней.  
— Ла-адно, вы ещё не хотите спать?  
— Нет! — хором закричали дети.  
— Что бы вам ещё рассказать… — Наташа повернулась в сторону двери, где стояла Лора, держала на руках маленького Натаниэля и улыбалась ей.  
— Так, а может, пора поделиться приключениями и с вашим младшим братиком, м? — Наташа подмигнула Лоре, и та подошла к ней, усаживая Натаниэля на колени тёте Нат.  
— Вот так-то лучше, — Наташа погладила Натаниэля по густым волосам, и он крепко обнял её, насколько хватало в крохотных ручонках сил, и прижался к ней ближе. — Теперь все в сборе. Как считаете, пора отправлять маму спать?  
— Да-а! — дети согласно закивалаи.  
— Лора, видишь, это единогласно, — Клинт снова вынырнул из неоткуда и обнял жену за плечи.  
— Только не мучайте тётю Нат слишком долго, иначе она уйдёт домой и не будет рассказывать вам интересные истории на ночь.  
— Так точно, мам! — отсалютовал Купер.

Как только Клинт и Лора ушли из согретой камином гостиной, дети придвинулись ещё ближе и в их глазах замерцали искорки неподдельного интереса.  
— Враки, никуда я от вас не уйду, — Наташа поцеловала Натаниэля в лоб, — Сложно в это поверить, но когда-то и я была такой же маленькой.  
— Спорим, во дворе никто никогда не обижал тётю Нат, она, если что, могла так врезать! — Купер расчувствовался и влепил подушке рядом оплеуху.  
— Нечего спорить, и так это ясно! Тётя Нат? — Лайла, ожидая поддержки от любимой тёти, заговорщически заглянула ей в глаза.  
— Конечно, Лайла, — Нат продолжала гладить маленького Натаниэля по волосам.  
— Тётя Нат? — позвал Купер. Он уже не малыш, как Натаниэль, но ему тоже хотелось заполучить внимание.  
— Ладно, вы, детки, совсем на даёте младшему братику крепко заснуть, — Наташа принялась снова качать на руках осоловело моргавшего ребёнка, который забавно дергал ручками каждый раз, когда слышал голос старшего брата. — Купер, запомни вот что, — Наташа перешла на шепот, хотя и до этого они старались говорить друг с другом тише, — Вы, все трое, должны заботиться друг о друге и быть вместе, что бы не случилось. Могу я тебе, как старшему брату, доверить возглавление этой миссии?  
— Конечно, тетя Нат, это проще простого, мы и так живём в одной комнате, — затароторил Купер.  
— Это вовсе не просто, Купер, — Наташа отвернулась к камину, — Но вы справитесь.  
Лайла потянулась ладонью к плечу Наташи — та, словно очнувшись от сна или какого-то слишком яркого видения, слегка вздрогнула от прикосновения и улыбнулась девочке.  
— Тетя Нат, — Начала Лайла, — Ты как-то говорила…  
— Хочешь ещё раз услышать историю об Альтроне?  
— Нет-нет, — девочка замялась, — А какой ты была, ну, в моём возрасте? Что ты делала?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Нат. Она осторожно пригладила волосы на затылке Натаниэля и накрыла его уголком пледа. В комнате было совсем тихо, только поленья надрывно трещали в камине, и языки пламени окутывали и обманчиво нежно гладили чернеющее дерево. За окнами уже вился легкими кудрями туман — так бывает в лунную, но прохладную ночь, покой которой нарушается лишь редкими голосами неспящих птиц. Даже деревья почтительно склонились, то ли под весом влажных листьев, то ли в ожидании чего-то, какой-то истории, истории, которая никогда не рассказывалась и истории, о которой старались никогда не вспоминать, но всегда помнили.  
У Наташи не было детства. Наташа, сколько помнит себя, всегда была взрослой. Игры, в который ей приходилось играть, часто обрывали жизни реальных людей. И у Наташи не было времени думать об этом. Она тоже была частью большой игры и всё, чего когда-либо хотела — не стать мертвой куклой на поле игрушечного боя. Так было всегда, это был заведённый порядок и Наташа, прямиком из кукольного дома таких же танцующих под нежную музыку из фарфоровой шкатулки девочек-балерин, брала в руки оружие и выполняла задание. Надевала парик, привязывала кобуру, вынимала фарфоровое сердце, бережно ставила на полку и делала то, что должно. Всё было просто и без раздумий, гладко, как выточенный из дерева клинок, который совсем не понарошку мог ранить в самое сердце. Наташа его, своё сердце, предусмотрительно оставила на пыльной полке и старалась не иметь с ним дел, иначе клинок, тот самый, что деревянный, смог бы легко достать до сердца, как шрапнель, как разорванная пуля.  
У неё не было подруг, у неё были задания и противники, те, которых требуется немедленно устранить. У неё была комната, красная, то ли от освещения, то ли от крови. И директриса, которая на неё рассчитывала. Директриса говорила так всем девочкам, но Наташа была особенной. Они все были особенными, пока клинок не достанет до сердца. И была та темноволосая девчонка-затворница, которая вечно путается под ногами. Вечно просит взять её с собой, неужели ей так хотелось погибнуть? Нет, это Наташа особенная, хоть и не дочь директрисы, но только ей под силу справиться со всеми заданиями. Ведь это правда? Точно Наташа никак не могла уловить разницу между доверием и поручением. За ошибки при выполнении поручений её могли и убить. Точнее, устранить, как не приносящий более пользы элемент. И только много позже она узнала, что за ошибки и просчёты, за то, что ты оступаешься непреднамеренно, когда тебе оказывают доверие могут… простить? В Красной комнате никто не знал о прощении. Есть агент и есть задание. И смерть. Но много позже Нат узнала, что это не всё. Что ещё есть доверие, есть прощение и есть друзья. И есть надежда. Однажды она встретила Старка, надо признать, он, как и все, не самым дружелюбным образом с ней познакомился. Но почему-то помог и, почему-то, будто забыл, что она сделала, исполняя задание. И однажды назвал её другом. И когда-то совсем давно встретила Бартона. И теперь смотрит на его сына, который мирно спит на её руках, на Лайлу и Купера, которые точно как Клинт прищуривают глаза. Что-то сильно изменилось от слова «друг», от протянутой руки и после первой мысли отличной от «выжить, любой ценой», сменившейся на «спасти, любой ценой» и, с тех пор, не менявшуюся. Изменилось, когда она перестала работать одна, а стала работать в команде. В команде, где нет соперничества, где есть дружба. И все эти люди, которых ей посчастливилось встретить за свою жизнь, которые, как и она, когда-то были одни, теперь держатся вместе и остаются друг другу не просто коллегами и сослуживцами. Они изменили друг друга, научили доверять, прощать и поддерживать. Они — семья, — самое дорогое, что когда-либо было у Нат. Семья, созданная вручную из закоренелых одиночек, каждый из которых сражался за то, что когда-то потерял, сражался за утраченное. Но теперь они сражаются не за прошлое, а за будущее, которое создают вместе и оберегают настоящее, которое уже создано.  
Наташа посмотрела на смирно ожидавшую ответа Лайлу, на затаившего дыхание Купера. За окном крикливый ворон спрыгнул на ближайшую к подоконнику ветку и глянул на сидевших в теплой комнате желтым немигающим глазом. Наташа вздохнула и улыбнулась Лайле.  
— Я танцевала.

**Author's Note:**

> Я, в общем-то, давно этот драббл начала, ещё до "Финала" ( так что здесь нет и намека на последний фильм, так оно было задумано изначально, и я не стала менять положение дел). А потому, обнаружив его сегодня в черновиках, не смогла отказаться от возможности закончить его, эту маленькую историю, где у Нат всё в порядке, она рядом с друзьями и ей ничего не грозит.  
> Кроме того, мне кажется, фандому сейчас не помешает это, - ощущение присутствия любимых героев в таких, пусть даже небольших, но уютных историях. Во всяком случае, я постаралась сделать её такой хотя бы в начале. Но есть ощущение, что она вышла немного грустной, возможно, так влияет заключительный фильм или, скорее комикс о Чёрной Вдове. Но почему бы не вспомнить об этом и отдать должное любимым персонажам?  
> Из уважения к Наташе, её предыстории и её участию в жизни других мстителей. Hope you enjoy


End file.
